Bumpy Road Ahead
by Red Pandas Dnt Eat Cheezits
Summary: Emma Frost comes to town to shake things up a little...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and I'm not making any money out of this. :( 

"Jott"-spoken 

'Jott'-thoughts 

/Jott/-telepathy 

Bumpy Road Ahead 

Chapter 1 

Jean was in her room studying for her midterm when the Professor called her telepathically. 

_/Jean?/_

_/Yes, Professor?/_

_/I have discovered a new mutant by Cerebro. She's a telepath nearby somewhere in New York. I'm assembling a team to get her, she may be hostile./_

_/I'll be there./_

Jean quickly changed into her black uniform with a large neon-green triangle. She quickly went downstairs to the War Room to review the mission. 

"All it is a retrieval mission. Go in, get out with the new mutant," Scott briefed quickly. 

Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty went inside the X-Jet. Scott sat in the pilot seat and got ready for take off. After an hour of searching Jean finally sensed something. 

"Scott, stop the jet. I think she's somewhere down here," Jean rubbed her temples and tried to concentrate harder to pin point the mutant's location. 

Scott immediately landed and they searched the area. Suddenly a large building came in sight. In Neon letters read: Hellfire Club. 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Jean rolled her eyes. 

"The new mutant is, like, a stripper!" Kitty's eyes went wide in shock and disgust. 

"Let'z go vin," Kurt walked happily inside. 

"Men," Jean and Kitty whispered simultaneously. 

"Booth or bar?" a man at the front asked without even looking up. 

"Actually we are looking for someone," Jean stated. 

"Who?" the man looked up looking only at Kitty and Jean. 

"We don't know, we think she, like, works here. I think she's a telepath," Kitty said. 

The strange man just laughed. Jean started to get annoyed. 

"I don't see how that's funny!" Jean eyes glared at him. 

"Sorry miss, but its telepath night. You see this is a _mutant_ club. You can look for yourself, but it might take a while," the man snickered. 

"Fine," Jean walked off. 

When they actually got in the club it was disgusting. Women in tiny tight leather out fits were strutting all around sticking out there breasts at men. Jean thought she was going to puke. 

Kurt on the other hand had his mouth gaping open and drooling. Kitty slammed his foot to his toe. 

"If you keep that up I'll tell Amanda!" Kitty hissed to his ear. Kurt automatically closed his mouth and whipped his drool off. 

"Give me a second," Jean closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. 

_/Professor? Do you know the name of the slut?/_

_/Excuse me?/_

_/I meant possible student/ Jean flushed._

_/I think her name is Emma Frost./ _

_/Thank you./_

"Her name is Emma," Jean scanned the room with her telepathy and eyes for an Emma Frost,"I think that's her." 

Jean was pointing at a girl no older than herself in a tiny white leather out fit that (barely) covered her breasts only, a tiny leather bikini, and white leather boots. 

"E-e-excuse me m-miss," Scott saying the first thing he said this whole time. 

Emma smiled,"Now what can I do for you?" She walked around him touching him slightly on his broad shoulders. 

Jean glared at her imagining herself pushing Emma off a cliff," We need to talk to you about your powers." 

"Mmmm... What about them?" Emma purred still intrigued by Scott and ignoring Jean.  
"Well we going to give you the opportunity to control them," Jean still glaring at Emma circling Scott like a hawk. 

_/Scott.../_

There was no answer. Jean clenched her fists. 

_/SCOTT!/_

Still nothing and Scott had a vacant look on his face. 

"At the Xavier's Institute for the gifted," Kitty said. 

"Will you be there, darling?" Emma whisper in Scott's ear. He nodded wide eyed,"Then I'll go." 

She had a smile that made Jean's stomach churn. She knew this wasn't going to good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This house is okay..." Emma studied the mansion,"My old one was bigger, but I guess this will do. Darling can you help me with these bags? They're far too heavy."

_'My old mansion was bigger. This will do. Darling help me! Oh, PLEASE! I'll help you all right!' _Jean scowled at Emma flaunting herself at Scott.

"Sure," Scott picked up her bags and showed her the room she'll be staying at.

"Where will _you_ be staying Scott?" Emma fluttered her eyes.

"A-across the hall," Scott tried to look away.

"If I get lonely can I stay with you?" she smiled.

"I-uh- gotta go," Scott looked distressed and briskly went down the hall to only run into Jean.

"Well?" her arms were crossed and eyes staring intently at Scott.

"I've gotta go to the-Kitchen! Yeah, the Kitchen!"

_'Scott Summers! You are dead.' _Jean saw Emma smirking at her down the hall.

"Professor, I don't think its a good idea to let Emma be here. She's a distraction to everyone! And she's a poll dancer for god sakes! Plus I've been getting bad vibes ever since she got here!" Jean sat in front of Professor Xavier in his office.

"Jean are you sure your vibes aren't provoked by Emma seducing Scott?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes-no, I mean yes. I don't know. It just doesn't feel right. She's going to do something really bad Professor!" Jean stomped off.

_/Scott?/_

He didn't answer. Why didn't he answer? Jean bit her lip. She shook her head_, 'He wouldn't... He loves me he wouldn't.' _She needed a break. Jean went out for a drive, she didn't know where she was going or when she'd get back.

XxXxXxXxXx

_/Scott.../ _

_/Emma Stop IT!/ _

_/You know you want me./_

In Scott's head was a picture being sent by Emma. It was Emma licking her lips seductively.

_/Emma...! Stop it!/ _

_/You want me. You need me//_

Then in his head she turned into Jean. She lay down on the bed on her stomach her hands on her chin.

_/Come and get it./_

XxXxXxXxXx

"Kitty what do think about Emma?" Jean asked lying on her bed with her TV playing Grey's Anatomy.

"She's a, like, whore," Kitty said not looking up from the magazine.

"Kitty!" Jean looked down at the younger girl in shock.

"Well, she is!" protested the valley girl,"Yesterday she was _all _over Gambit! You should've seen Rogue! She was going to kill her! Instead Rogue touched her! She had her powers for a while, but now she has all her memory's, well part of them. Emma tried to wipe out Rogue's memory-"

"But Rogue has the strongest shields!" Jean said.

"Exactly! She, like, didn't do a good job!" Kitty's eyes were filled with excitement.

"Maybe we should have a little talk with Rogue," Jean smiled sinisterly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Still don't own anything...**_

Chapter 3

"Rogue," Jean knocked on the door.

"Get out!" Rogue yelled in her southern accent that sounded more British now.

"Rogue what's, like, wrong with your voice?" Kitty pulled Jean and they phased through the door.

"Get out!" Rogue smashed the pillow to her head.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" Jean stood a distance away from Rogue.

"I sound like that bloody whore!" Rogue screamed.

"Check this out," Kitty whisperd to Jean,"Rogue how do I look?"

"Dior, darling. Dior," Rogue growled,"I'm going to kill you KITTY!!!"

"Its like she has Emma's brain in her!!" Kitty giggled.

"That's not it! I can remember some stuff," Rogue sat up.

"Stuff?" Jean sat next to Rogue.

"Yeah, thaht Hellfire Club? Its more than a bunch of sluts pahrading ahround. There's more thahn thaht," Rogue rubbed her throbbing head.

"Like, what is it?" Kitty looked like this was a big gossip scoop.

"Ah can't remember! She musta whiped it out!" Rogue looked right at Jean,"Ahn' she wants your man sugah."

"Rogue I think everyone knows that,"Kitty sighed.

"Ah'm jus' sayin' there's somein' not right with her."

XxXxXxXxXx

Jean and Kitty went downstairs to make sandwiches. While Jean was getting the bread a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

"Hey," Scott whispered to her ear.

"Hey yourself," Jean breathed in his scent,"Where have you been lately?"

"Around," Scott's eyes averted down.

Jean filled with fustration squirmed out of Scott's grasp. And telekinetically grabbed tomatoes and onions and chopped at them furiosly.

"Jean, what's wrong?" Scott looked at her surprised.

"Jean! I can't find the chips!" Kitty walked in the room. She immediatly felt the tension between the two,"Um... I forgot to look, in there," she phased through the floor in a hurry.

"Scott look at me," his eyes moved up,"Are you cheating with Emma?"

"No," Scott's voice wavered.

"Don't lie to a telepath Scott!" Jean ran out of the kitchen and to her room for the rest of the day.

_**A/N:Sorry the chapter so short.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Still don't own anything...**_

Chapter 4

"Jean I would like to discuss the fact that your powers are growing rapidly," the Professor looked at Jean with concern.

"Professor I'll be fine. I can handle it, okay?" Jean was as worried as the Professor, but wouldn't let him know it even though he could read right through her act without telepathy.

"Jean I'm just worried that something disaterous might happen, my dear. Just be careful," the Proffesor said.

"Really, I delt with power surges before another one can't kill me," Jean squirmned in her seat completely unconvinced with her own act.

Professor Xavier sighed,"As I said before just be careful."

XxXxXxXxXx

Scott found Emma over looking the lake ahead of her. Emma sighed in relief Scott was with her. She turned around and faced him as her eyes glowed bright blue. Her arms wrapped around Scott's waist. Scott slowly bent down to kiss her.

"Emma, stop it," Scott pulled away from her embrace.

"Mmm... Come on," she went on her tip toes and kissed him since he was taking too long. She went inside his brain looking for anything to use to suduce him further.

"Emma, this is wrong. I don't even like you," Scott started to walk backwards trying to get away from Emma.

Emma cocked her head and smiled. With her arm extended she whispered,"Come here Scott," and he did without even knowing that he slowly dipped Emma in a (A/N:Ewww!) deep pationite kiss.

XxXxXxXxXx

Burning fire everywhere. A dark figure beatiful and terrifying was burning everything. Pain, so much pain. A whole galaxy exploded as the figure quickly consumed it laughing. She then screamed in pain falling. Then there were ashes everyone. Everyone she ever knew turned to ashes.The fire just got more violent as the pain increased. Jean Grey stood there helpless to see that the figure was herself doing all these things. Horrible deeds, she felt like crying, screaming, and for more.

Jean woke up in a start. Everything in her room was floating in mid air including her self. Then she realized her blankets had small flames flickering. She screamed and everything fell. Her blood was pounding. 'It had to be a dream, just a dream.' A knot formed in her stomach as she ran out of the room as the flames grew bigger.

"Jean? What's wrong?" Scott ran out of his room that was across from hers.

"Fire," Jean's eyes were wide and she was breathing hard.

Scott opened the door prepaired for flames, but instead there was no fire. The room looked like Blob might of ran through it once or twice, but other than that no fire.

"Jean what are you talking about?" Scott carressed her back worried.

"I-I-I swear there were fire! I saw it! It-it was on my sheets!" Jean shook her head while Scott looked in disbelief.

_**'He doesn't believe you.'**_

"What did you say?" Jean looked at Scott confused.

"I didn't say anything. Jean you should get some rest," Scott quickly kissed Jean and went back to his room.

_'I thought I heard him say something...'_

_**'Not him, me! He's lying to you...'**_

_'Shut up! He loves me.'_

_**'Are you sure about that? Have you seen those two? Look in his head, his thoughts. He's deciving you!!'**_

"SHUT UP!" Jean grabbed her head. The fire sensation she felt in her dream was back. In her head flames danced. Random objects were being thrown in oppisite directions,"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jean fell to the ground crying in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Still not mine...**_

Chapter 5 

'This isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this with Emma. I mean its Jean! I've waited years for her! And now when I finally get what I was waiting for I cheat? I deceive the person I love? But when I'm with Emma I'm free, I'll admit its not as great as I feel when I'm with Jean. When I'm with Jean everything is right, but with Emma... Like I said before, I feel free, but when I kiss her its an empty charade. Maybe that's all it is. One big game in my head. I mean it doesn't really count as cheating if its in my head. Right?' 

Scott sighed as he whipped grease from his forehead to his shirt. Everything used to be so easy, okay not easy, but simple. As the X-Men we got out save the world then we go home and do homework. Sometimes there is time to squeeze a date or two, but now with Emma being here its different. Scott got up from tinkering with his red convertible and into the shower. 

_/Don't you wish I was with you daaarling?/_

_/Emma go away. I'm busy./_

_/Hmmm... Someone's a little touchy... Let me in.../_

_/Stop it Emma! Seriously, leave me alone for once!/_

Emma was shocked that Scott actually blocked her out. I mean she was one of the most seductive people at the Hellfire Club! She got the most business out of all the other girls! Plus being a telepath helped. 'Oh, well I'll get him later. But for now the plan is still in motion.' 

XxXxXxXxXx 

"Pssst! Kurt!" Kitty whispered to Kurt who was across the room playing a video game. 

"Not now Kitty!" Kurt was so into the game he didn't even see what was coming. 

Kitty walked up to Kurt and touched on his shoulder, that was all she needed to do for Kurt's game controller to fall to the ground through his hands. 

"Vhat vas dat vor?!" Kurt glared at Kitty intensely. 

"Have you notice Jean and Scott? They've been acting, like, super weird!" Kitty looked at Kurt. 

"So?" Kurt tried to pick up his game controller, but failed. 

Kitty rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt,"Its Emma! She's doing something to them!" 

"You're just saying that because you don't vlike her," Kurt sighed giving up on trying to pick up the controller. 

"No, that's not it! You don't get it! There's something about her!" Kitty sighed in defeat. _'Its like she has all the guys under mind control or something! They don't see what a phony she is!'_

"Phony, you say," Emma appeared at the doorway staring down at Kitty. 

"Emma..." 

"Katherine..." 

"Don't think you intimidate me just because your older, bigger, and stronger..." Kitty looked at her choice of words and decided it wasn't the best choice. 

"No it wasn't," Emma smirked. 

"Stay out of my head you-!" Emma slapped Kitty in the face so quick she didn't see it coming. Kitty lay on the floor wincing. Emma smirked and turned around leaving the room as Kitty slowly phased through the floor. 

XxXxXxXxXx 

"Professor, I don't know what to do! The dreams keep happening again and again! And I'm crazy for thinking my room was on fire when it wasn't?! What's wrong with me?" Jean started to break down crying in fear. 

"Jean I think your 'dreams' may actually be visions," he sighed worried what would happen to his first student. 

"A vision?" Jean looked up confused,"So, your saying that'll happen to me?! Oh, GOD! It-it was so horrible! It like hell on Earth, Professor! I was sooo EVIL!" Jean started sobbing uncontrollably. 

The Professor looked nervous not knowing how to comfort her,"Jean, you'll be fine." 

"NO I WON'T! EVERYTHIING'S GOING TO BURN TO ASHES BECAUSE OF ME!!!!!!" she looked up with a strange glint in her eye that wasn't Jean at all. All the objects in the room started to levitate slowly then all of a sudden they were being thrown in every direction. 

"JEAN!" Xavier shouted trying to get the her attention. 

Jean sudden 'awakened' from her trance,"Wha-what happened?" 

Kitty suddenly fell from the ceiling onto the Professor's desk. Jean and the Professor's eyes stared wide as they saw a trickle of blood from her face seem to go in slow motion. 

"Kitty!" Jean panicked. The younger girl was like a sister to Jean, an annoying one, but still. 

_/HANK!!!! WE NEED HELP!/_ Both telepath's sent to Hank. 

Hank bursted open the doors a moment later,"What's wrong?" 

"Ki-Kitty fell from the ceiling! It looks like she got scratched or something," Jean bit her lip in nervously. 

"Well from the look of it she took a hard hit to the face and just phased to the face," Hank looked closer to the girl's face,"Wait a minute, I think there's a little bruising on her cheek... This is going to sound weird, but Kitty was slapped unconscious." 

XxXxXxXxXx 

"Vait a minute, let me get zis strait. Kitty, you vere slapped unconsious?" Kurt asked Kitty the next day. 

"Basically yeah, but do you want to know the creepy part?" Kurt nodded,"I, like, can't remember anything before that. I mean remember us talking then, its like blank! I think Emma did it," Kitty explained to Kurt. 

"Wow, Kitty, you got hit harder in the head than I thought!" Kurt smirked. Kitty threw a pillow at him and then he ported out leaving the sulfurous odor in the infirmary. 

"I believe you Kitty," Jean walked into the room and sat next to Kitty on her bed. 

"At least that's one person! Its like the whole school's been brain washed!" Kitty looked in fear to see who was at the door. 

"Hello, daaarling. I heard what happened and came to see if you were well," She looked down at Jean and Kitty like she was better than them. 

"Hi, Emma," Kitty wrinkled her nose like it pained her to say those words. 

"Its a shame what happened! I hope whomever did this is found!" with that Emma walked out in haste smirking to herself. 

"She did it," Jean whispered to Kitty. 

"How do you know?" 

"I mind sweaped her, she's hiding something! So... That has to be it, unless..." Jean looked at Kitty. 

"Ooooh! I know she has some diabolical plan and she plans to kill the X-Men! I mean everyone does! And then she going to use one of us to do something eeeevil and nasty!" Kitty was giddy with excitement. 

"I don't think you're far off Kit," Jean sat there thinking. 

"What if we, like, spy on her?" Kitty was practically jumping off the bed. 

"Why not?" Jean had a devilish grin. 'She deserves it! And we'll find out her little secret.' 


End file.
